Birthday Memories
by Shadougelover14
Summary: It's a certain someone's birthday, but he doesn't want to celebrate. Things are made even worse when Chase and Omi are put under the spell of a new Shen Gong Wu thanks to Hannibal. Will they be able to solve the problem in time for the party? Or will plans be canceled by the guest of honor himself?
1. Chapter 1

**And I****'m back! Yes, my love for Xiaolin Showdown hasn't died! Especially not with the new season going on! It's a little different…but I still love it, and the fact that they actually revived and continued the show is amazing to me.**

**So to celebrate, here's a new story with Chase once again as the main star! I'm hoping you'll enjoy it! Read on my fellow fans, read on!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

It was a quiet morning at Guan's temple. Chase was in his room meditating, as usual. Mornings were the best time for him since even the monks weren't awake yet, and he could get a few minutes of peace and quiet.

But apparently, quiet moments like this weren't meant to last.

Chase was deep in concentration, when suddenly,

"SURPRISE!"

Chase half yelped as he jumped, and hit the ceiling.

"Sorry, Chase." Kimiko called.

Chase returned to the floor with an annoyed expression.

"I told you not to do that." he grumbled.

"Sorry, we wanted to surprise you."

"Congratulations, you succeeded."

"Yeah, well, anyway; happy birthday!"

The Warriors held up presents, while Jack presented a cake.

Chase groaned. "I told you, I DON'T WANT A PARTY."

"Did you expect us to listen?" Jack asked.

"No, I guess not."

Chase walked outside, followed by the monks.

"Come on Chase, it's your birthday, you gotta have a party." Kimiko urged.

"No I don't."

"It would be fun. We could turn up some tunes, and get up tonight!" Omi piped in, causing Chase to roll his eyes at Omi's mangled slang.

"Omi, it's 'crank' up some tunes, and get 'down' tonight." Rai corrected.

"Why would we play music and sit down?"

"Never mind."

"I don't want a party." Chase growled firmly.

"Please Chase? You've been really nice to us, we wanna return it." Kimiko begged.

Chase let out an annoyed sigh.

"No. A birthday's just another day, there's no reason to celebrate, especially mine. Besides, you have training, so just prepare for that." Chase started towards the courtyard.

"What kind of ice cream do you want at your party?" Omi called after him. His answer was Chase letting out a scream of frustration.

"I'm not familiar with the flavor AAAAAGH," Omi turned to the others. "Maybe it is a combination of all flavors."

"Are we still gonna go through with the party?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Kimiko replied.

"Good, I already set up the party decor."

"Yeah, where'd you get all that stuff anyway?" Rai asked.

"My parents have tons of junk for their parties."

"And they let you use it?"

"Uhhh…sure, they're totally in the know about it," Jack replied, grinning nervously, "But try not to use the noise makers, we're running low on those…"

Dojo slithered up to them.

"Hate to hinder the party plans kiddos, but we got a Shen Gong Wu at seven o clock; literally." he announced while he yawned.

"Perfect; well, it'll give Guan time to make any last minute adjustments. Hey Chase! Shen Gong Wu!" Kimiko yelled.

Chase, who was meditating in the center of the courtyard, nodded and returned to the ground, and started towards them as Dojo grew. After climbing onto the dragon, they took off.

:::::::::::::::

They were flying over a desert as Rai pulled out the scroll.

"So which is it today?" he asked.

"It's called the Jewel of the Seven Sages. As the name suggests, seven sages created it with the power to force a person to relive certain memories that brought about 7 sensations; happiness, despair, fear, surprise, hatred, affection, and trust." Dojo explained.

"Perfect..." Chase muttered.

"What?" Kimiko asked.

"I found it."

"What's bad about that?"

"Hannibal Bean found it first." Chase pointed ahead.

Sure enough, they saw Hannibal resting on Ying Ying and holding the Wu. It was a blue tear drop shaped jewel on a gold chain.

As Dojo came to a halt and landed, Hannibal hopped off of the bird with a smirk.

"Little slow this mornin' aren't we?" he asked with a laugh while the group slid off the dragon.

"Hand over the Wu, bean breath." Rai demanded.

"Ya think just cuz you ask me to I will?"

"Either that or we can use force." Chase growled.

"And a fine hello to you too, birthday boy."

Chase blinked, before hissing out, "How do you know that!"

Hannibal glanced at Ying Ying, and the bird looked at the ground. A hologram shot out from its eyes, and it displayed the monks earlier this morning.

_"A birthday's just another day, there's no reason to celebrate!"_

_"What flavor of ice cream would you like at your party?"_

_"AAAARGH!"_

"Do you comprehend the term privacy?" Chase grumbled.

"I was only stickin' around to say happy birthday, but I might as well test this thing out to see what it does." Hannibal chuckled.

Chase let out a growl, before lunging at Hannibal, along with Omi.

"Jewel of the Seven Sages!"

A red beam shot out of it and hit the twosome, and they were surrounded by a red aura. It vanished as they collapsed to the ground.

"Chase! Omi!" Kimiko yelled as she and the others ran over to them.

"What's wrong with them?" Rai asked worriedly.

"Well, another thing about the Jewel of the Seven Sages is it incapacitates whoever it's used on, and whoever used it can control what memories the person it's used on sees." Dojo explained.

"Really? Thanks for the tip." Hannibal chuckled. He hopped onto Ying Ying's back and flew off.

"Nice goin' Dojo." Rai muttered.

"I thought he already knew that." Dojo retorted.

"We can worry about that later, we should get them back to the temple." Kimiko cut in.

"Right."

They got the two unconscious Warriors onto Dojo, and flew back home.

::::::::::::::::::::

Chase and Omi were laying on cots in one of the buildings in the temple.

"So, how do we snap 'em out of it?" Kimiko asked.

"I'm not sure. The Jewel of the Seven Sages was one of those weird Wu whose effects were kind of confusing." Dojo replied.

"I hope they wake up soon."

"So, what kind of memories are they seeing?" Rai asked.

"Could be any of them. Unless whoever used the Wu selects what type of emotion they want, they're random."

"Hopefully they're good ones..."

xoxoxo

Omi looked around. Where ever he was, it was dark and misty.

"Hello?" he called. Only his voice answered him.

"Most mysterious." he muttered as he started walking.

The last thing he remembered was being hit by a red beam from the Jewel of Seven Sages, then nothing. A few seconds later, he saw a bright light ahead of him; with no other ideas, he walked up to it.

"I wonder what this light is..."

For one panic filled second, he thought, _'Did I die?'_

He stepped into the light, and was blinded for a second, then saw a forest.

"Where am I?" he asked aloud.

Suddenly, two figures appeared in front of him, and he was shocked at who they were.

"Master Monk Guan? Chase?"

It was the two warriors, but much younger. He could only tell because A: Guan had hair, and B: Chase had his old blue outfit on. The two were fighting each other with wooden sticks.

"You're getting better, Chase." Guan remarked.

They swung their spears at each other, and the shafts hit, making a hollow thud.

"That sounded like your head." Chase grinned.

"You will pay for that!" Guan laughed as he swung the stick at him again. Chase blocked it, and they exchanged blows and remarks as Omi watched on.

"This must be before Hannibal Bean turned Chase to evil." he remarked.

"Hello little monk."

Omi turned to see Chase as he was in the present.

"Chase? Where are we?"

"My guess is my memories. But what are YOU doing here?" Chase asked.

"I do not know. I was walking through a strange place, then I saw a light, then I was here. Why would I be seeing your memories instead of mine?"

"I don't know. This Shen Gong Wu is new to me."

"So, what emotion did this memory make you feel?"

Chase was silent for a few minutes as they watched the past Guan and Chase fight while cracking jokes at each other.

"...Happiness I guess...We were close friends then."

"You are friends now, are you not?"

"I know he doesn't trust me whole heartedly."

"That is not true. Master Monk Guan trusts you very much, and he was overjoyed to hear you had returned to the side of good."

"Still, I think he's-"

Chase let out a pained grunt, and fell to one knee, gripping his head in pain.

"Chase Young, are you alright?" Omi asked worriedly, coming to the Warrior's side.

xoxoxo

Hannibal chuckled as he watched the jewel, which held an image of Chase in it. He was on one knee, gripping his head tightly, a pained expression on his face. Omi was beside him, a worried look on his.

"So, I can choose what memory he sees, eh? Hmm…fear's a fun emotion to play with. Let's see what this thing can do."

The blue jewel began to glow a dark purple in the center, and it gradually expanded and changed the color of the stone.

:::::::::::::

**What's Hannibal gonna do? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Also, one thing I noticed in the series; how is Guan still alive? Chase drank the soup to make him immortal, Dashi is obviously dead, and Dojo is immortal as well, apparently. So what did Guan do to keep himself like that for over a thousand years? Was it ever explained and I just missed it? I dunno, does anyone else know? Anyway, thanks for reading, and please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, whatta ya think of the new title? Yeah, last one didn****'t seem to really fit that well, I like this one better. Anyway, on with the story!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

The scenery around Omi and Chase had changed, and they were now somewhere dark.

"Where are we?" Omi asked. The pain in Chase's head ebbed away, and he slowly got to his feet as he held one hand to his head.

"Are you alright?" Omi asked.

"Fine…" Chase replied, although he sounded exhausted.

They looked around, but couldn't see anything that would tell them where they were. As he observed the area, there was something about it that set Chase on edge, but he couldn't quite figure out why.

That is, until an image faded into view on their right, and they were shocked to see Hannibal.

"Hannibal Bean, we meet again!" Omi growled as he and Chase took defensive stances.

Hannibal laughed, and swung a vine towards them. They prepared to block the hit, but it passed through them, and they heard a grunt behind them. They turned to see another Chase just as the vine hit him, and sent him flying backward. He hit an invisible wall, and fell to the ground.

"Another memory? When did this happen?" Omi asked.

Chase didn't respond, looking away from the confused Omi. The small monk frowned at this, but the memory caught his attention again. The other Chase got to his feet, but Hannibal swung at him again, and he hit another wall. He was slow to get up this time.

"Why do you keep fightin' it Chase?" Hannibal asked. The warrior glared at him as he got to his feet.

"We know deep down what you're really afraid," Hannibal continued.

Both of the Chases tensed, something that Omi noticed and arched an eyebrow in confusion at.

"You're afraid they're wrong; that there's still evil in you. And ya know what?"

A vine wrapped tightly around memory Chase and yanked him towards Hannibal.

"There is," Hannibal chuckled, "and no matter how hard ya try, no amount of good you do will make up for everything you've done on the Heylin side."

Both Chases shuddered, but the memory Chase growled soon after, prompting a chuckle from Hannibal. Then the illusion faded away, leaving only a confused Omi and a noticeably silent Chase.

"What was that?" Omi asked finally.

Chase didn't reply, just looked at the ground, gaze fixed on something unseen.

"Chase? Are you alright?"

Chase blinked and shook his head. "I'm fine…"

"What were the illusions talking about?"

Chase turned away. "Nothing, it was just a small mental fight we had a few weeks ago."

"Do you really feel bad about everything?"

"Of course I do!" Chase snapped, whipping around to face Omi so suddenly the little yellow monk jumped.

"But it doesn't matter if I feel guilty about it! It's not going to change anything I've done, and no amounts of good will make up for it!"

"But Chase Young, you've done numerous things that have made up for your time on the Heylin side. Training us, helping us fight Hannibal Bean and Wuya; that alone has been of great assistance!"

Chase was about to snap back, but felt a familiar pain once again overtake him, and forced him to his knees as he clutched his head in pain. Omi ran to his side as he let out a hiss of pain.

The scenery around them changed again, and they were in Chase's citadel. Chase slowly exhaled as the pain went away, and he sluggishly got to his feet.

"Now what?" Omi asked as he looked around.

"Hello, boys." A voice chuckled. They whipped around to see Hannibal leaning against one of the pillars, sneering down at them.

"Another illusion?" Omi asked.

"I don't think so." Chase replied as he glared hatefully at the bean.

"Havin' fun watchin' your memories?" Hannibal asked.

Chase growled lowly, and Hannibal smirked.

"What do you want?" the ancient warrior growled.

"Well, it _is _a special day for you; after all it's not just your birthday we're celebratin'."

Chase let out another growl, while Omi glanced between the two curiously.

"What are we talking about?"

"I see he hasn't told you what else today is; oh well, there'll be plenty of time to fill ya in later. In the meantime, why don't I give you your birthday present, Chase; Jewel of the Seven Sages!"

Once again Chase fell to his knees in pain as the scenery flashed and swirled into a mixture of colors, and the constant motion was making Omi dizzy.

"Get…out of my…head…" Chase growled as he gripped his head tightly. Omi glanced at him then glared at Hannibal.

"Prepare for a humiliating defeat!"

Omi jumped at him with a flying kick, but Hannibal deflected the attack and smacked him to the ground. The citadel faded away and they were back in the dark endless void again.

"As I've said before, you're a Heylin through and through." Hannibal stated with a smirk.

"Do not listen to him, Chase Young! He is wrong!" Omi called, before one of Hannibal's vines wrapped around him tightly, covering his mouth.

"You think just cuz you do a few good things here and there it makes you good?" Hannibal asked with a laugh.

"Well it doesn't. I told you all those years ago that once you drank that soup there was no turnin' back."

Omi tried speaking but Hannibal kept him quiet.

"We both know I'm right, no matter how much you deny it."

Chase growled lowly as he staggered to his feet. Black vines sprouted out of the invisible ground and wrapped tightly around him, pinning his arms and holding him in place. Hannibal chuckled, before looking at Omi.

"I think you've been here long enough, cheese puff. Jewel of the Seven Sages!"

He aimed the jewel at Omi as it glowed, and the monk vanished with a resonant yell as he was sent flying from Chase's mind.

"Now then, where were we?" Hannibal asked, turning to the struggling Chase.

::::::::::::::::

Omi slowly opened his eyes, and was met with the tiled ceiling of the temple.

"Ugh…where am I?" he muttered.

He heard several feet break into a run, and as he sat up, the rest of the monks ran into the room.

"Omi, are you okay?" Kimiko asked.

"I am fine." Omi replied.

"So, is Chase gonna wake up soon? We have a party in like an hour." Jack asked.

"I believe Chase Young is in trouble."

"Why? What's going on?" Kimiko asked.

"Hannibal Bean appeared. It appears he knows how to work the Jewel of Seven Sages most effectively."

"Well that can't be good."

"Hey Dojo, you figure out how to wake him up yet?" Rai asked.

"I'm workin' on it! Don't rush me." Dojo replied from the other side of the room where he was studying a scroll.

"So, what happened before you woke up, Omi?"

"I was somehow able to see Chase Young's memories instead of my own. After a while Hannibal Bean showed up, and then sent me out. I fear the worst for Chase."

"If that necklace can make a person relive their worst memories, then Hannibal's definitely got something bad in mind. We gotta find a way to wake him up fast." Kimiko announced.

Everyone nodded, and at that moment, Guan strode into the quarters.

"I see you have awakened, Omi; that is good to see. Will Chase be waking soon as well?" he asked.

"I am afraid not, Master Monk Guan; Hannibal Bean attacked us and has imprisoned Chase in his worst memories!" the smaller monk replied. Guan frowned with worry as he glanced at the unconscious Chase.

"This will cause a bit of trouble if we are to have a birthday party."

"Uh, no offense Master Guan, but I reckon we have bigger things to worry about." Clay remarked.

"Yes, but I have no doubt you will stop Hannibal. I am more worried about how this will affect Chase's already shady view of his birthday."

"If you mean his attitude, yeah, what's up with that? Who doesn't love their birthday? It's a day where people HAVE to be nice to you and give you free stuff!" Jack exclaimed.

"Chase hasn't told you?"

"Told us what?"

"I suppose it would be an uncomfortable subject for him…the day Chase drank the Lao Mang Lone Soup was one thousand five hundred and three years ago…today."

The group was silent in shock, before Omi spoke up.

"That must be what Hannibal Bean meant by another celebration."

"That also explains why Chase doesn't want to celebrate." Kimiko added.

"As much as I love parties, right now we should focus on rescuing Chase from the world's number one creep." Raimundo stated.

"Yeah but…how?"

"Perhaps the Shadow of Fear could be of assistance." Guan suggested.

"Hey yeah, that should get us into Chase's mind! Then we find Hannibal, kick his butt, and get our party on!" the wind dragon concluded.

"Good, and Dojo and I will remain here and watch over Chase."

"Great, so I can stop reading this dust collector then?" Dojo asked irritably, tossing the scroll away. Omi left the room, and was quick to return with the aforementioned Wu in hand. The four dragons and Jack all put one hand on the Wu, and Raimundo gave a determined grin as he said,

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!"

"This is so cool! I get to go into Chase's mind!" Jack laughed, before looking thoughtful.

"You think he'd be mad if I took pictures?"

The annoyed glares he received shut him up quick; as one they shouted,

"Shadow of Fear!"

A golden glow surrounded them, before they turned to black bits, and vanished into Chase's ear. Guan and Dojo watched them go, before the dragon turned to the elder monk.

"So, think Chase has had worse birthdays?"

"Well…I cannot speak for him after his change, but before then, there was the year Dashi and I played the water balloon prank…"

::::::::::::::::::::

**So, what will the monks find in Chase's mind now? What HAS happened to Chase? And most importantly, will they get to have a party?!**


End file.
